barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2/Credits
Directed By *William Lau Written By *Elise Allen Music By *BC Smith Production Designer *Walter P. Martishius Supervising Producer *David Wiebe Producer *Harry Linden Executive Producers *Rob Hudnut *Kim Dent Wilder Executive in Charge of Production *Kylie Ellis Starring the Voices Of *Merliah: Kelly Sheridan *Kylie: Ashleigh Ball *Eris: Kathleen Barr *Calissa: Nicole Oliver *Fallon: Nakia Burrise *Hadley: Maryke Hendrikse *Break: Garry Chalk *Zuma: Tabitha St. Germain *Snouts: Kathleen Barr *Pufferazzi: Alistair Abell *Rainbow Fish: Jonathan Holmes *Allie: Kelly Metzger *Callie: Maryke Hendrikse *Stargazer Leader/Stargazer/Cichlid: Andrew Francis *Ambassador Selena: Barb Tyson *Ambassador Kattrin: Kira Tozer *Ambassador Renata: Bethany Brown *Ambassador Mirabella: Britt Irvin *Announcer: Peter Mel *Georgie Majors: Jennifer Cameron *Remo: Alistair Abell *Reporter: Ashleigh Ball *Server: Jonathan Holmes *Surfer Alistair: Alistair Abell *Surfer Kathleen: Kathleen Barr UBCP Union of BC Performers An Autonomous Branch of ACTRA Casting And Voice Production *BLT Productions, Inc. Voice Director *Terry Klassen Vocal Coach *Lily Kara Animation Director *Colin Oleksyn Outtake Animation Director *Luke Minaker Lead Editor *Don Briggs Production Manager *Melissa Lee Anderson Pre-Production Manager *Anita Ho Associate Production Manager *Nina Brautigam Script Supervisor *Cara Payne Production Coordinators *Gabrielle Miles *Sara Moore Production Assistant *Matthew Enright Art Director *Boris Andreev Supporting Art Director *Pamela Prostarr Lead Character Designer *Lil Reichmann Designer *Aaron St. Goodard Jr. Designers *Hayley Brock *Jake Collinge Motion Graphics Designer *Michael Douglas CG Supervisor *Charlie McKenna Modeling Supervisor *Ljiljana Babic Lead Character Modeler *Shane Merner Lead Environment Modeler *Ernie Wong Modelers/Texture Artists *Martin Balcerzak *Matthew Baldwin *Herald Bautista *Carol Cheng *Ryan Cumming *Jesse Daniel *Sander Dijk *Derek Goodfellow *Lee Hannaford *Sid Katz *Wei (Kelly) Lo *Travis Smith *Leo Talento *Francois Van Eeden *Jennifer Yabuki *Lan Yao *Lea Young Creature Department Head *Frederick Fowles Head of Facial Development *Henry Cho Lead Creature Facial TD *Cecilia Ku Creature Facial TDs *Kin Fung Kwok *Sukwon Shin Sr. Creature TD *Quintin King Lead Creature TD *Eddie Li Creature TDs *Kris Andrews *David Lee Lead Creature FX TD *Adam Bagatto Creature FX TDs *JP Felipe *Amy Gohal Jr. Creature FX TD *Trudy Truong Creature Pipeline TDs *Nicolas Koubi *Wakako Makari Pre-Visualization Supervising Director *Gino Nichele Pre-Visualization Director *Conrad Helten Sr. Pre-Visualization Artists *Patrick Nash *James W. Turner Pre-Visualization Artists *Alex Leung *Scott Penner *Sean Talarico Additional Pre-Visualization Artist *Ricardo Rodrigues Shot Setup & Finaling Supervisor *Luke De Winter Shot Setup / Shot Finaling Artists *Jessica Giang *Mario Conrado Macarayan III *Chris Paterson *David Pereira *Robert Smith Jr. Shot Finaling Artists *Jesse Craven *Akali Singh *Joel Vander Leek Animation Supervisor *Larry Anderson Lead Animator *Colleen Morton Sr. Animators *Daniel Broverman *Doug Calvert *Kenneth Chen *Brandon Tinney Animators *Nathan Bolton *Desiree Cassidy *Brittany Felberg *Chien-Chia Huang *Joseph Kang *Eric Kingston *Christine Krumpholz *Kevin Kyle *Angelo Lo Presti *Mario Conrado Macarayan III *Luke Minaker *Noel Peters *Jody Prouse *Eddie Shu *Kelly Starke *Nathan Thomas *Shanon Tieu *Alejandro Torres *Curtis Willis *Boon Yeo Additional Animators *Eric Burnett *Joseph Casimiro *Michelle Hapke *Michael Lopez *David Macleod *Andrew Poon *Ethan Reitz Production Editors *Colin Adams *Ryan Brassington *Jason Hancock *Cassandra Mackay *Duncan Rochfort Additional Editor *Sylvain Blais Lighting Supervisor *Conrad Chow Lead Lighting Artist *Rohit Sharma Sr. Lighting Artists *Allan Pantoja *Yi-Kai Shieh Lead Compositor *Winston Fan Sr. Compositing Artist *Laura Maltman Lighting/Compositing Artists *Michelle Buch *Michael Diaz *David Ganshorn *Michael Hu *Alice Kramer *Sarah Miyashita *Travis Morris *Andrew Quan *Ryan Singh *Josh Toews *Benjamin Wangsawidjaja FX Supervisor *Brendon Marklinger Consulting FX Supervisors & Wave Development *Bradly Dunbar *Adam Sera Lead FX Artist *Joe Pelz FX Artists *Mike Hsu *Jai Krish *David Poirier *Keith Richardson *Cliff Rowe Jr. FX Artists *Kenny Hui *Christine Thompson Motion Capture Manager *Tony Lomonaco Motion Capture Technical Director *Paul Cech Motion Capture Editors *Harry Liu *Reid Lucier *Graham Qually Motion Capture Talent *Peter Benson *Jenn Biro *Lauren Bowler *Erin Polatynski *Melissa Robertson *Cailin Stadnyk Director of Technology *Candice Bone Pipeline TDs *Josué Pérez *Asi Soudai *Daniel Wexler Assistant Technical Director *Regner Blok-Andersen Lighting/Shading TDs *Vladimir Monachov *Alex Segal Pipeline Instructor *Thomas Groppi Software Developer *Alex Mitrofanov Rendering TD *Nick Burdan Web Developer *Jongpil Choi Director of IT and Operations *Ron Stinson Principal Systems Administrator *David Algar Senior Software Programmer *Paul Clayton Newman Senior Systems Administrator *Bart Adrian Systems Administrator *Paul Roche Desktop Administrators *Gurdip Bains *Neil Hogan *Shahriar Kiamanesh Information Technology Coordinator *Anna Guseva Post and Technical Operations Manager *Larry Bodnar Operations Technician *Jordan Atkinson Media Room Operators *Scott Atkins *John Ganshorn Colorist / Credits *Winston Fan Director of Talent Development *Tara Kemes Recruiter and Talent Development Coordinator *Yuko Shinyashiki Recruitment and Training Coordinator *Lindsay Thompson Human Resources Managers *Ann-Louise Olsen *Halasavanh Thavonesouk Human Resources Administrators *Ashley Clelland *Jamie Savella-Mach Chief Financial Officer *Bryant Pike Director of Finance *Mary Ellen Garratt Controller *Albert Lim Financial Reporting and Forecast Analyst *Tanya Bennett Sr. Accountant *Alison Block Project Accountant *Ralph Wing Prouction Accountant *Marie Sutherland Payroll Manager *Victoria Elrod Payroll Support *Meera Tailor Accounts Payable Administrator *Peter Chow Contract Administrator *Adriane Giberson Business Affairs Manager *Jennifer Kraft Facility Manager *Brenda Yau Facility Production Assistants *Brendan Cheatham *Cory Goodwin *Nigel Hunter *Benny Mendoza *Vandy Sok *Jason Tsai *Tony Tsai Executive Assistants *Lisa Coonfer *Kerry Harrington Assistant to the Sr. Vp. Of Production and Operations *Melanie Zaffran Receptionists *Victoria Bitkova *Beverley Foster *Jody Morrison Recording Studio *Koko Productions Inc. Vancouver, British Columbia Recording Engineers *Sam Eeckhout *Chris Hobes *Wes Swales Post Production Audio *Sharpe Sound Studios Inc. North Vancouver, British Columbia Re-Recording Mixers *Kelly Cole *Bill Mellow *Ryan Thompson Sound Supervisor Editor *Kirby Jinah Sound Design *Ryan Nowak Dialogue Editor *Brian Campbell Background Editor *Jay Cheetham Foley Artists *Shane Semko *Cam Wagner Foley Editor *Dario Disanto Assistant Sound Editors *Rob Coxford *Darryl Isaacs Post Audio Management *Laurie Melhus Dolby Surround Video Post Production At *Rainmaker Entertainment, Inc. Vancouver, British Columbia Rainmaker Music Editor *Bryon Rickerson Music Mixing Engineer *Bob Demaa Guitars *Gannin Arnold "Do The Mermaid" *Written by Damon Elliott and Rob Hudnut *Performed by Kiana Lede Brown *Published by Songs of Mattel (BMI) and Mattel Rhapsody (ASCAP) *Kiana Lede Brown appears courtesy of RCA Records "Queen of the Waves" *Written by Amy Powers, Jeannie Lurie, Gabriel Mann and Rob Hudnut *Produced and Arranged by Gabriel Mann *Performed by T-Marie *Published by Mattel Rhapdosy (ASCAP) *Courtesy of Mattel, Inc. Production Finance Coordinator *Tara Browne Creative Consultants *Donna Alexander *Martha Artis *Lena Badalian *Wendy Barnes *Ally Barajas *Nathan Baynard *Jennifer Belbis *Michael Berling *Kambiz Betharon *Sarah Buzby *Ronnie Callan *Sun Cha *Irene Chan *Patricia Chan *Lucy M. Chapman *Suim Chung *Michelle Curtis *Dawn Dellamano *Shelley Dvi-Vardhana *Sally Eagle *Saun Ellescas *Steve Fireman *Shirley Fujisaki *David Gerry *Anna Georgoulis *Tania Gonzaga *Todd Gionet *Leanne Hackmann *Jackie Gonzalez *Chandra Hicks *Amanda Hermann *Emily Kelly *Rex Hidalgo *Yana Krivulin *Dana Koplik *Kaitlin Lavery *Cassandra Kroskity *SL Leung *Dan Leahy *Lisa Li *Bryan Leung *Jesse Lopez *Rita Lichtwardt *Agnes Luk *Andrew Lourits *Nicole Martin *Maggie Luk *Irina Martinez *Rebekah Martinek *Ann McNiell *Kelly Matheny *Helena Mills *Tiffany Miller *Natalie Nagathall *James Molina *Eleanor Oliver *Angie Northrup *Scott Page Pagter *Kislap Ongchangco *Julia Phelps *Thiu Phan *Maria Ramirez *Rachel Rasser *Steve Ryniker *Juan Rodriguez *Darren Sander *Denise Saffren *Kenny Tam *Amanda Searles *Youne Tun *Nhung Trinh *Kathleen Warner *Odette Vanderberg *Mark Wittenberg *Allison Willensky *Andrew Wong *Sharon Wolozyk *Michelle Wun *Kittaya Wongchinda *Eri Yoshida *Yoshie Yasutake Special Thanks *Jerry Bossick *Stephanie Cota *Kim Culmone *Tony Dimichele *Kevin Farr *Toni Franklin *Claire Gilchrist *Peter Helenek *Tim Kilpin *Stephen Lister *Ruby Lopez *Tanya Mann *Jon Marine *Evelyn Mazzocco *Lisa McKnight *Diane Reichenberger *Jesyca Durchin Schnepp *Michael Shore *Tiffany J. Shuttleworth *Catherine Winder *Rosa Zeegers And Especially *Bob Eckert and Bryan Stockton Production Babies *Ainsley *Cameron *Chantal *Hannah *Kleah *Lila *Mihkel *Nico *Sophia *Trina Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2 Courtesy of First Publication: United States of America Mattel, Inc. is the author of this motion picture for purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. All stories, names, characters and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No idenfitication with any actual persons, whether living or deceased, places or products is intended or should be inferred. This motion picture is protected under the Laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unathorized exhibition, distribution or copying of this film or any part thereof may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. ©2012 Mattel, Inc. All Rights Reserved. "It feels good to be part of something bigger than yourself." - Barbie Category:Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2 Category:Credits